


From Half Pipe to Dream Cabin (A Lover's Journey)

by DistantStar, StormChaser1117



Series: Clexmas18 [3]
Category: The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: 12DaysofClexa, Cabin Fic, Christmas, Clexmas18, Day10, F/F, Fluff, Let it Snow! Let it Snow!, Physical Therapist Clarke, Snow, Snowboarder Lexa, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:10:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantStar/pseuds/DistantStar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormChaser1117/pseuds/StormChaser1117
Summary: Lexa finally makes her ski lodge come true with the help of Clarke.





	From Half Pipe to Dream Cabin (A Lover's Journey)

**Author's Note:**

> Here's our work for 12DaysofClexa for Day 10: Let it Snow! Let it Snow!
> 
> A one shot in the same universe as Half Pipe fic from Clexaweek2018

* * *

Lexa sat in her favorite leather armchair in front of the roaring fireplace as she looked around the room. Her dream had finally come true and she owned her own lodge that she talked about two years ago. It took a lot of time and effort, but so far it had been absolutely worth it.

She felt like she was making a difference and that was something she loved. Lexa was still a three time gold olympic medalist, but this was something completely different and almost out of element. Lexa had never owned her own business before and she had a lot to learn.

The doors had only opened last month and Lexa’s lodge was already filled to capacity. It was an incredible feeling to know that so far she was successful at what had only been a pipe dream a few years ago, but now was her livelihood.

“Penny for your thoughts?” A cup of hot cocoa was set down beside her. She looked up into the prettiest blue eyes she’d ever seen.

“I still can’t believe this is real,” Lexa admitted in a whisper.

“Well believe it, babe,” Lexa opened her arms for her girlfriend to make herself comfortable in her lap, “You did it.”

“No, we did it, Clarke,” She kissed her temple and smiled when Clarke leaned back against her, “You’re my fiancee, so this happened because of both of us.

Clarke chuckled, “Yes, babe,” She cradled her own mug in her hands and took a sip, “It hardly seems real.”

“I know exactly what you mean,” Lexa smiled because at the last Olympics she'd had finally gotten the girl and the gold. She had walked up to Clarke after winning and kissed her in front of everyone and changed their lives for the better. Now Clarke was her fiancee.

The day that had the grand opening was the day Lexa proposed.

That by far was her favorite thing.

“We were crazy doing this in less than six months,” Clarke grinned and turned to look at her, “But I wouldn’t change any of it for the world.”

“Me either,” Lexa took Clarke’s mug and took a sip before setting it aside, “I can’t believe we remodeled this whole place in six months.”

“I know, but it looks so good,” Clarke turned to straddle her with her hand behind her neck, “I’m glad we made our own master suite.”

“We made our own floor, love,” Lexa was adamant about it during construction. She wanted them to have their own place away from everyone else and take a break if needed. The lodge was open year around, but Lexa knew her busiest months would be the winter. According to Clarke, everyone wanted to learn from the best female snowboarder out there.

And that was her or so Clarke said. Lexa thought she was slightly biased in that regards.

“Yeah and it’s amazing,” She kissed her cheek.

Lexa had to agree, it was. It was basically a penthouse apartment. It had its own kitchen, dining room and living room. It also boasted two bedrooms and two bathrooms and the living area was open concept. Not to mention the fireplace they were currently sitting in front of.

They also had a Christmas tree in the corner by the wall to ceiling windows that had a spectacular view of the mountains behind them. It was a ten foot christmas tree decorated top to bottom and they had stockings hanging from the fireplace and fairy lights strung around the living room.

Clarke had insisted and Lexa would do anything to make Clarke happy. Besides the lights were growing on her too.

“Not as amazing as you, my love,” Lexa kissed Clarke tenderly, reveling in the fact that Clarke was her life and they were currently at their lodge in the mountains.

“Sweet talker.”

“Only for you,” Lexa kissed her again and lost herself in everything Clarke.

“I love you,” Clarke whispered against her lips.

“I love you too,” Lexa stood up and picked Clarke up with ease. Clarke wrapped her legs around her waist as Lexa headed towards the fireplace and laid Clarke down on the sheepskin rug, “You are so beautiful,” She was captivated watching the firelight dance across Clarke’s skin. It made her look ethereal almost and the only thing Lexa could do was kiss her.

She pressed Clarke down her body and ran her hand down Clarke’s chest and stomach enjoying the goosebumps that arose with her touch.

“Make love to me,” Clarke husked and pulled her into a deep kiss that had Lexa’s whole body tingling.

“With pleasure,” Lexa peppered kisses down her throat and bit down lightly on her pulse point.

A knock on the door interrupted them.

“Get your asses out here, we had plans remember!” Anya called from the other side of the door, “Don’t make me come in there and drag you out.”

“Fuck!” Clarke growled.

“Perfect timing as usual,” Lexa laughed, but quickly stopped when Clarke slanted her a look, “I’ll make it up to you I promise.”

“You better,” Clarke sat up after Lexa stood up and held out a hand, “We keep getting interrupted.”

“Part of running a business I suppose,” Lexa grinned.

“And letting our friends stay here whenever they want,” Clarke mumbled loudly.

“I heard that,” Anya snapped.

“You were supposed to,” Clarke called back, “Give us a minute please.”

“One minute,” Anya said.

“Babe,” Lexa cupped her cheek, “We’ll call it an early night.”

“If we can,” Clarke leaned into her touch, “Who says they’ll let us?”

“We own the place, I’ll kick them out,” Lexa wiggled her eyebrows and succeeded in making Clarke laugh.

“You wouldn’t.”

“Prolly not,” Lexa agreed with a shrug.

Clarke shook her head with a smile, “I know, babe.”

“Lets go before they bust in,” Lexa shook her head.

“True.”

Lexa took Clarke’s hand and led them out of their place, locking the door behind her.

-=-  
Clarke sat down in the lounge area with their friends and guests as everyone mingled and got to know each other better. It was something Lexa had implemented when they opened because she wanted it to be friendly and welcoming.

It seemed to do its job.

She had lost track of how many people she’d talked to and Clarke had lost Lexa an hour before because of some of the guests had pulled her aside to talk to her. She watched her fiancee in her element and couldn’t help but smile.

“You two are sickenly sweet,” Octavia commented as she sat down next to her on the couch.

“We are,” Clarke laughed.

“I can’t believe it took so long for you two to get together,” Octavia shook her head, “you two were a couple long before you became one. Just minus the kissing and sex.”

“Shut up, O,” Clarke knew Octavia had a point. They had constantly been mistaken for a couple and they’d denied it countless times. Now that they were together and engaged, the “I told you so’s” happened more often than not.

Mostly from their friends.

“Just calling it like it is, C,” Octavia handed her a beer, “You look thirsty,” She laughed as she dodged Clarke’s swat and walked away. Clarke glared after her. She stood up and walked to the windows overlooking the mountains and enjoyed seeing the stars clearly. Tonight though no strs were visible.

Clarke took a closer look and saw something fall. She pressed her face almost into the glass and when she realized what it was she squealed.

“Lexa!” Clarke looked around for her and spotted her talking to an older couple. Clarke watched her excuse herself and make her over to her.

“What’s wrong, love?” Lexa gently ran her hand over her in worry.

“Nothing’s wrong, Lex,” Clarke pointed to the window, “Look!”

Lexa raised an eyebrow and Clarke watched as it clicked in Lexa’s eyes. Her mouth dropped open and she smiled so brightly, she swore she fell even more in love with Lexa. She wasn’t just her fiance, Lexa was her best friend and love of her life.

“It’s snowing!” The glee in Lexa’s voice carried across the room, “It’s our first snow!”  
Clarke smiled when Lexa wrapped her arms around her from behind and put her chin on her shoulder. She leaned back against Lexa and enjoyed watching the snow with Lexa.

“It’s so pretty.”

“It’s gonna be a big snow. It’s accumulating fast,” Lexa smiled and kissed the side of her head, “Do you think we’ll be snowed in?”

“I hope so,” Clarke would love that and knew they were completely stalked in case something like this happened.

“You just want to have your way with me,” Lexa whispered in her ear.

“Maybe,” Clarke laughed.

“Whatever you say, love,” Lexa kissed her cheek, “Want to go play?”

Clarke grinned like a kid on Christmas morning, “Of course,” She nodded rapidly.

“Christmas is in a few days, so this is awesome,” Lexa let go and turned to everyone else, “Anybody want to join us outside can. It’s snowing!”

A lot of murmuring went around, but in the end, it was only Clarke and Lexa who decided to brave the cold and snow. Everyone else called them crazy, but neither cared. Clarke was secretly happy nobody else had joined. She wanted to enjoy this first snow at their lodge with just Lexa.

“Is it bad that I’m happy that it’s only us?” Lexa asked as they stepped outside, completely bundled up.

Clarke laughed, “No, not at all. I was just thinking the same thing,” She let go of Lexa’s gloved hand and stepped over the wrap around porch into the snow. Clarke smiled and put her face up to the sky and spun in a circle as she breathed in the frigid air. “You coming out here or just gonna stand there?”

“I’m quite enjoying the view,” Lexa laughed as she stepped down and leaned against the post, “Best view I’ve seen all day.”

“I could say the same,” Snowflakes were sticking all over Lexa and her face was pink due to the cold, but Clarke knew she’d never seen anything more beautiful.

“Touche,” Lexa bent down and scooped up some snow.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Clarke took a step backwards, slipping slightly in the snow.

“Playing with the snow,” Lexa raised an eyebrow, “What does it look like?”

“It looks like you’re making a snowball,” Clarke bent down as well, but kept her eyes locked on Lexa.

“Is that what it is?” Lexa smirked and tossed the snowball from one hand to the other.

Clarke quickly packed her own and held it loosely in her fist ready to throw if Lexa attacked first, “Smartass.”

“Learned from the very best,” Lexa took a step closer, but Clarke took a step back.

“Rude, babe, rude,” Clarke shook her head and sighed when she backed up into a tree with nowhere to go.

“The truth, love, the truth,” Lexa came right up to her with a smile, but Clarke didn’t look at Lexa, her eyes stayed locked on the snowball that she held.

“Mhm sure it is,” Clarke made the mistake of looking into Lexa’s green eyes, “No fair.”

“What?” Lexa smiled, her tongue between her teeth, “I haven’t done anything.”

“Yet.”

Lexa leaned forward and captured her lips with hers. Clarke shivered as Lexa’s lips moved over hers, but it quickly heated up and as Lexa dragged her tongue across her bottom lip, ice cold skidded down her back and she jumped back with a yelp.

“Oops!” Lexa chuckled and shrugged her shoulders, “My hand slipped.”

Heat still coiled in her belly from Lexa’s kiss, but she quickly stomped it down and leveled her fiancee a look. Frigid cold water dripped down her back making her shiver for a whole different reason. It had Lexa taking a couple steps back, “Now, love…”

“It’s so on,” Clarke launched the snowball at Lexa and hit in her in the shoulder as she anticipated Lexa moving to her right, “You are so dead.”

Lexa took cover behind a tree as Clarke did the same behind the shed. The Christmas lights that littered the outside of the lodge lit up the front lawn and gave them enough light to see. Clarke had been happy that Lexa had agreed to the white icicle lights even though they were a pain the ass to put up.

Eventually they had hired someone to do it and Clarke was grateful for it because she had been uncomfortable with Lexa up on a ladder that high. She had been so lost in the beauty of the lodge that she hadn’t seen Lexa sneak up behind her until a snowball hit her in the back.

“Always keep your eyes open, love,” Lexa laughed as she dashed away.

“Is this war?” Clarke called out seeing Lexa duck behind the tree as she bulleted a snowball at her, but it missed and burst into white powder when it hit the tree.

“You bet your sweet ass it is,” Lexa grinned as she peeked around the tree.

“What happens if I win?” Clarke asked enjoying their little game more and more even though she was freezing.

“Winner has to do whatever the other says for one day?” Lexa suggested and threw another snowball, but Clarke ducked and it flew over her head.

“What happens if the person doesn’t listen?” Clarke asked as she darted over to a tree and continued making snowballs in each area so she had ammo as she went.

“They get punished,” Lexa appeared beside her making Clarke jump.

“How the fuck do you do that?” Clarke’s heart was beating a mile a minute, “You’re a freaking ninja, I swear.”

“Nope,” Lexa smirked, “I’m just that good.”

Clarke smiled, “But not as good as me,” She launched snowball after snowball at Lexa’s unexpected face and watched her grin fall from her face as snow trickled off her face and coat.

She watched as Lexa wiped off her face before she narrowed her eyes at her, “I was going to take it easy on you…” Lexa took a threatening step forward, “But not anymore.”

“Just remember you love me,” Clarke giggled as she took off running, but before she’d gotten two steps, Lexa was on her and tackled her into the snow. It went straight up her coat, but with Lexa’s heat pressed against her, Clarke barely felt the cold.

“I remember,” Lexa rubbed snow in her face that had her spluttering, “But that doesn’t mean I’ll let you win.”

“But, babe…” Clarke pouted and pushed Lexa off of her and she landed with a ompf, “Same goes for me.”  
Clarke tickled her and made Lexa squeal which was one of her favorite sounds. Clarke was the only one who got to see this dorky side of Lexa and Clarke absolutely loved it. She loved that Lexa trusted her enough to show her this side of her.

“Please stop…” Lexa huffed out between gasps of breath, “Uncle...uncle!” Lexa squirmed away from her fingers.

“I win?” Clarke questioned with a laugh.

“I thought we were having a snowball fight?” Lexa panted as she laid sprawled out in the snow.

“We were,” Clarke packed a snowball as she sat in the snow that was quickly soaking her pants, “Now I wanna make snow angels.”

Lexa cocked an eyebrow, “Is that so?”

Clarke nodded, “Please.”

Lexa rolled her eyes, but Clarke saw the giddy excitement in her eyes as she stood, “As you wish, love.”

“Yay!” Clarke jumped up and grabbed Lexa’s hand and led her over to the untouched snow. Clarke looked at their steps that were already getting covered as the snow was getting heavier, “We should hurry.”

“I agree,” Lexa turned her back to the undisturbed snow as Clarke did the same, “One...two…”

“Three…” Clarke leaned back and fell back into the snow at the same time as Lexa. She swung her arms and legs a couple times before she got up carefully as to not mess up her angel. Lexa had no trouble and popped back up gracefully.

“It looks like…” Lexa stared at their snow angels with a look Clarke couldn’t quite decipher.

“They are two angels but joined so closely, it almost looks like one,” Clarke finished her thought, or at least that’s what she thought when she looked at it.

“Exactly,” Lexa breathed out with a smile before she shivered. Clarke dug out her phone and snapped a quick picture not wanting to forget this moment with Lexa.

“I love you,” Clarke turned and kissed Lexa quickly, “Let’s go inside and warm up.”

“I love you too,” Lexa kissed her again a little longer, “I like the way you think.”

Clarke smiled and dragged Lexa inside, past their guests and friends and up to their floor to do just that.


End file.
